Lacking in evil
by BlazeDrgn
Summary: Wuya's always telling Jack he doesn't have what it takes to be evil. Is that true or will Jack find what he needs to be truly evil? better summary inside
1. two losses

Authors note: Ok, first of all I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape, or form. Wish I did but I don't… so sad… oh well :-p. This is my first attempt at a Xiaolin showdown fanfic so please bear with me :).

Intro: Jack's always declaring that he's an evil genius but Wuya's always telling him he's a little short in both departments then dumping him the moment she thinks she's found better help in someone else then coming back not too long after the moment the new help fails or backstabs her. Will Jack be able to show that he's not as useless as Wuya thinks? Or is it just coincidence that he has better luck when he sides up to help out the xiaolin warriors even though he says its to his own benefit.

Yeah I'm sorry I suck at intro's but please read anyway. Raiting for mild language and mild violence.

* * *

"I can't believe you lost at yet another Xiaolin Showdown! You're more useless than those stupid robots of yours!" Wuya yelled at Jack as he flew off headed back for home.

"Oh come on give it a rest already woman." The goth boy whined. "It's not like I lose every time, and even when I _do_ win you still whine."

"Perhaps if you didn't loose more often than you won I wouldn't have so much to complain about." The two continued on like this all the way back to Jack's house. Jack walked into his house slamming the front door behind him and headed straight down to the basement ignoring his mothers greeting from the kitchen. Once in the basement Jack adjusted his goggles over his eyes and got to work on his robots again trying to make as much noise as possible hoping to drown out anything Wuya might have to say.

---

Over at the temple Raimundo was boasting over how he beat Jack at the showdown, over exaggerating every bit of it which caused Omi to interrupt every couple of seconds to correct him.

"I am glad you were successful in retrieving the shen-gon-wu young ones. Now if you would be so kind as to place it in the vault Raimundo we can start training." The four monks whined at Master Fung's words.

"Aw come on we just got back from fighting Jack-bots and a showdown… wouldn't you consider that training?" whined Raimundo,

"I suppose so… but if you believe that the 'bots' and Jack are enough of a challenge to provide successful training then I suppose you need more chores to build up your stamina." Rai hesitated for a brief second before running off to place the newly acquired Wu in the vault then went back to join the others in the training grounds.

"Raimundo and Clay, you two will pair up first, then Kimiko and Omi. The winners will fight each other." The dragon's nodded and Raimundo and Clay took up their stances and waited for master Fung's signal to begin.

Several hours later, as the dragons finished up training Dojo quickly entered the training grounds dragging the scroll of the shen-gon-wu behind him.

"We've got an active shen-gon-wu on our hands!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Clay said as he took of his hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"This is so wrapped." Omi stated loudly.

"I think you mean 'whacked'." Rai said in his 'no duh' tone.

"Why is it 'whacked'? Did someone hit it?" Rather than try to explain it to Omi Rai just asked which shen-gon-wu had been activated.

"It's the pendant of Hamono." Everyone looked down at the scroll and watched the image of a person holding the pendant cause plants to grow at a rapid rate all around him.

"So what's so cool about making the grass grow?" Rai asked shrugging. "I say we just let Jack bag this one, not like he can do any damage with it."

"It doesn't just make plants grow; you can communicate with them, get them to help you in a fight…" Dojo said trying to explain the importance of the Wu.

"Lets look at it this way young monks; the holder of this pendant could call every living plant to their side as an army. Do you really want to fight an entire forest every time you try to fight Jack for another shen-gon-wu?" Master Fung asked raising an eyebrow at his students. They all shook their heads and climbed on the back of the now huge Dojo and went after the pendant of Hamono."

---

"Look faster boy! This better not be your second loss today, this is a very important shen-gon-wu."

"You say that about every one that activates." Jack snapped as he walked along down the streets of New York with his Jack-Bots locater in hand trying to pinpoint the Wu.

"That's because I require all the shen-gon-wu you fool." Jack just rolled his eyes and turned down another street.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for another defeat at our hands!" Jack looked up to see Omi jumping off the back of Dojo followed by the other monks. _Oh great it's these losers again._

"I don't think so chrome dome, you still have to find the Wu first! But just so you can have some fun during the search I'll leave some of my Jack-bots behind to play with you." About twelve of his robots went to fight while he turned to run still following his locater. Turning down a few streets he came to a stop in front of a mall. _This might get tricky_… Jack thought to himself before walking into the mall with Wuya yelling at him to hurry up.

"You know those pathetic contraptions of yours won't distract those fools for long."

"Hey no worries, they're following the directions of a fossil of a dragon while we've got Jack Spicer's evil Wu detector!" Wuya just looked at him wondering if it was worth saying anything to him as Jack walked along from store to store trying to pin point the shen-gon-wu. Jack stopped and turned to walk into a shop which blared loud music and sported clothes, shoes and strange jewelry along with other strange apparel Wuya wasn't sure she'd seen before.

"Hey I love this store!" Jack said looking up around at everything. "Wonder if they have a sale on black trench coats?"

"You better hope they have a sale on shen-gon-wu because that is what we are here for!" Wuya hissed.

"You're always such a killjoy you know?" he stated before going to the wall covered in jewelry. "Do you see it anywhere?" he asked as he pushed a few pieces aside to make sure it wasn't hiding behind anything. Finding something that looked to be what Wuya had shown him he picked it up off the racks and held it up. "This it?" before Wuya could respond several yellow cords whipped around it and yanked it out of his grip. "Hey!"

"Thanks for finding this for me." Kimiko said with a smirk as she took the pendant from the tangle web comb. Glaring at her he sent his remaining Jack-bots to try and get back the shen-gon-wu. Kimiko moved as best she could in the cramped store trying not to damage anything she didn't want to buy.

"Kimiko over here!" Omi yelled waving his arms. Kimiko quickly threw it over the reach of the robots to Omi. The monk smiled as he caught it and turned to run out of the store with it Kimiko's warnings not reaching him quick enough. The store theft alarm went off and Omi stopped to look around confused still holding the pendant in his hands.

"Omi what did you do?" Rai asked running over with Clay as two mall cops walked up to Omi who simply smiled up at them innocently unaware of him having done anything wrong.

"Alright son lets see what you've got here." One of them said taking the pendant from Omi.

"Please sir I am not your son and that is an active shen-gon-wu you have there you need to be careful." Before the man could ask what a shen-gon-wu was Jack snatched it out of the man's hands and flew up on his hover pack.

"Haven't you heard crime doesn't pay king of baldness?" He asked laughing until he felt something pull on his leg. Looking down he saw Clay grinning up at him his hands holding the rope that was now tied to his leg. "Aw man." Clay began to spin around taking Jack with him. He spun faster and faster before finally letting go causing Jack to crash into a wall breaking his hover pack.

"Hurry and get up you fool!" Jack tried to stand up but fell over before he could even get to his knees everything spinning around him faster than the tilt-a-whirl at a theme park.

"Get up! Get up get up!" Wuya yelled and began flying back and forth through his head.

"Hey hey! Not helping!" Jack yelled as he staggered to his feet. Looking at his hand that held the pendant of Hamono he realized he had dropped it at some point when he was being swung around. Looking around he saw it sitting on top of a waterfall rock feature. Running over on wavering feet he climbed up and touched the pendant the same time Kimiko did.

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!"

"Yeah whatever."

"The game is laser tag, first to get hit looses; and I wager your eye of Dashi for my reversing mirror."

"You got it." Jack said with a grin.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" all at once the mall reformed itself, creating a maze of scattered floor tiles with nothing but air between them and pieces of wall hovering in the air.

"Gon yi tem pai!" The two moved quickly as lasers shot out from every which way. _This looks more like the inside of high tech security system_, Jack thought as he jumped from tile to tile wondering how he could get Kimiko hit before he did. Taking the eye of Dashi he aimed it at the tile she was standing on.

"Eye of Dashi!" the eye sent a bolt of lightning towards Kimiko who quickly jumped out of the way and twisted backwards to avoid the lasers as they continually changed and flashed around.

"Come on Kimiko you can do it!" Omi called out.

"You can beat that no good varmint." Clay yelled raising his fist into the air for added emphasis. Ducking behind one of the bits of wall for momentary coverage he peaked out from around the corner and blasted the tile she was standing on then immediately hit the one she was jumping to. Rather than break the tile simply cracked.

"Hah! Is that the best you've got Jack?" Kimiko asked as she landed on the cracked tile. Reading to jump again she found that her foot had got stuck in the crack on the tile. "What! Aw man!" Jack jumped out from behind the wall and laughed at her.

"Who's the evil genius now!" he shouted as a laser beam streaked its way to Kimiko. Thinking quickly she took out the reversing mirror and stuck it out to her side to catch the laser before it could get to her.

"Reversing mirror!" before Jack could move the mirror reflected the laser and hit him dead on.

"Aw man…" the mall pulled itself back together as Kimiko stood triumphant with three shen-gon-wu as Jack simply turned and walked out of the mall.

"Why is it you never learn to gloat _after_ you've won the showdown!"

"I thought I had!" Jack protested walking along down the streets of NY hands stuffed in his pockets. His backpack was still busted so he had to walk to where he had hidden his hovercraft.

"Oh yes… 'who's the evil genius now!'" Wuya said in a mocking imitation of his voice. "Not you Mr. Evil boy genius." Jack just glared at her and continued walking as Wuya ranted on about his lack of evil and genius.

"Well hey, at least I'm not some dumb useless floating ghost who huh?" Jack stopped short as he felt himself step on something soft that pulled away as he lifted his foot up. Wondering if he had stepped on a kitten or something Jack looked down the alley to his left then down to see if maybe it hadn't gotten away yet. Jack's eyes widened as he saw a young girl maybe just a little younger than him lying to the side of the alleyway. Her face was pale making the bruises stand out even more. Her clothes were torn and ripped with deep cuts showing under the torn fabric. Kneeling down Jack noticed scorch marks on her bare feet and the cuffs of her pants. She seemed to be barely breathing, her eyes were partially open unfocused.

"Boy! What's keeping you come on!" Wuya said coming back to where Jack had stopped. "Just leave her there someone will come and find her." Wuya said floating in front of him.

"But she's hurt, we have to do something."

"So the evil boy genius is really good at heart is he?"

"I am so an evil boy genius!" Jack said standing up yelling at the ghostly witch defiantly. Jack looked down at the girl then back to Wuya then back to the girl.

"JACK!"

* * *

Authors note: ok that was my first chapter! Please submit reviews so I know if this story is worth continuing or not. Plus I promise the more people review the faster I will update :) till next chapter! 


	2. Complicated distractions

Authors note: Hey everyone back again Thanks to everyone for all the reviews :) guess I'll just have to write ch2 as a way to show my thanks. Hope you enjoy.

"Blah" – spoken

_Blah_ – thoughts

-_Blah-_ – written words (you'll understand soon )

-------Complicated Distractions------

Jack Spicer wiped his forehead and lifted his goggles off from over his eyes. He had just finished repairing his hover pack and now it was time for a snack.

"Jack, we need to focus more on world domination." Wuya said floating in front of him.

"I am all over focusing on world domination." He said flashing her a confident smile.

"Then why do you allow yourself to become so easily distracted?"

"I do not get easily distracted. I am completely focused on WHO ATE ALL THE PUDDING?" Wuya smacked her forehead and explained yet again that she was ghostly and could not have eaten any of his pudding.

"Look Jack we really need to focus on the big picture here…"

"Right, mom might have more pudding upstairs."

"JACK!"

"Aw come on I can't think without pudding." Jack whined.

"You can't exactly think _with_ it ether." Jack glared at her before retaliating.

"Growing boy geniuses need to eat you know, it's kinda hard _not_ to be momentarily distracted by these things."

"What about all the other pointless distractions?"

"Like what?"

"Like her!" Wuya yelled pointing at the couch Jack kept downstairs; on it slept the girl he had seen in the alleyway. He had taken her to the hospital and then brought her back to his underground lair. She didn't have any I.D on her so he had no idea who she was or where she lived so she was sleeping on his couch.

"I couldn't just leave her there."

"Why not Mr. Evil boy genius?"

"Hey, there's a difference between being evil and being heartless." Wuya gave him a questioning look.

"I'm arguing this with the wrong person aren't I?" Wuya nodded as Jack slumped forward in defeat. Jack walked over to the couch and knelt next to it looking at the girl. The nurse had been nice enough to give the girl a bath before bandaging her up. They had found nothing seriously wrong; no broken bones or internal bleeding… just a lot of bruises and cuts, none of which were deep enough to need stitches. The worst was the bruising on her neck; the doctor had told him that she probably wouldn't be able to talk for awhile and to bring her back in in a week to make sure she was recovering. Jack wasn't too worried about her not being able to talk; he had already set a notebook and pencil by the couch so she could write what she wanted to say.

"So do you really plan to keep her here till she recovers?" Wuya asked sounding irritated.

"Of course not; I'll have her write down her address when she wakes up and take her home."

"But she's been asleep since you brought her back yesterday."

"Well she's recovering…"

"Wake her up!" mumbling to himself Jack started going up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some food, who knows when she ate last." Jack continued up the stairs while Wuya shouted 'goody two shoes' comments after him.

Rummaging around in the food cupboard he decided on chicken soup then poked around a little more till he found some packages of instant pudding. About half an hour later he placed a bowl of pudding in the fridge to cool and ordered his Jack-bots to clean up the pudding he didn't manage to keep in the bowl. After fending off one of the Jack-bots that tried to attack him with a mop to clean up the pudding that he had splattered on himself he grabbed a bowl and tipped some of the soup into it and headed back downstairs.

"Loose a fight with the blender Jackie?" Wuya sneered when she saw him. "With all those white patches you look like a cow."

"I am not a cow!" He shouted back as he pulled a chair over to the couch. He held the bowl close to her face so she could smell it and started nudging her gently with his other hand.

"Hey wake up, I've got food." It only took a few moments for her eyes to flutter open. Jack had to help her sit up so that she could eat properly. She cupped the bowl with both hands that refused to steady themselves so Jack kept one hand on the bowl. Before he could hand her a spoon she tilted the bowl to her lips and simply began to drink it.

"Hey be careful it still might be too hot." The girl, however, seemed to be too hungry to care; in a few minutes she managed to completely empty the bowl.

"Man, were you food deprived or what." Jack said placing the empty bowl on the floor. The girl looked up at him blinking a few times then rubbing her eyes with her hand as if trying to get them to focus. She looked at him again then opened her mouth as if to try to speak but nothing came out. Quickly Jack picked up the notebook and handed it to her.

"Here, the quacks at the hospital said you couldn't speak for awhile so I go this for you to write on." Opening it up to the first page he placed it on her lap and handed her the pencil. In shaky but clear handwriting she wrote on the notebook big enough for him to read without having to hold it up to his face. When she was done writing she held it up for him to see.

-_You saved me didn't you? Thank you.-_

"Aw it's nothing anyone else wouldn't have done, if I didn't save you I'm sure someone else would have." She shook her head and added something to the notebook.

-_Other people saw me but you were the only one who stopped to help me_-

"It wasn't that good a deed, you couldn't have been there for very long I'm sure after awhile someone would've helped you." Jack said not sure he liked the idea of being responsible for a good deed no one else would have done.

-_I think I was there for three days_-

"Three days!" she nodded.

-_It's hard to remember but I'm sure I remember watching the moon rise twice as I lay there it's all kind of hazy_-

"Well the doc's said you took a blow to the head which might be why your memory's fuzzy, nothing bad though. You must've gotten into a real tumble with someone huh?" she gave a tiny nod and rested the notebook on her lap and looked ahead. It took Jack almost a minute to realize her eyes were getting teary.

"Hey hold up I didn't mean to make you cry; hey my name's Jack, Jack Spicer, what's yours?"

-_Jade_-

"Nice to meet you." She gave a tiny smile.

"So no additional 'soon to be evil ruler of the world' five minute introduction? Just 'Hi I'm Jack'?" Wuya asked jeeringly as she floated between the two of them.

"And this is Wuya. The blasted pain in the butt stupid Haylin witch who was dumb enough to get herself trapped in a puzzle box for fifteen hundred years."

"Quite you evil boy genius, Goth super-villain wannabe."

"I am an evil boy genius! And look at all this black-" Jack stopped short as he looked down and saw he was still splattered with vanilla pudding. "Well at least I'm more capable of getting Shen Gon Wu and defeating those Xiaolin losers."

"Oh sure you've defeated them _soo_ many times."

"Hey, you tried to side up with Catnapé and she backstabbed you, Mala Mala Jong was taken out by those weaklings, so far the only one who has beaten those guys and stuck with you on this whole thing is me and you keep constantly whining at me! Despite the fact that without me you wouldn't be able to pick up any Shen Gon Wu." He said waving his hand back and forth through her ghostly form. "Shall I remind you about the reversing mirror?"

"In the end Raimundo got it for me."

"And in the end Raimundo put you back in the box, thanks to me! Evil boy genius!" He shouted laughing evilly. He grinned at Wuya as he stopped laughing and looked back over to the couch remembering Jade. She was looking back and forth from one to the other seeming very confused.

"Um, ok." He walked over to the cupboard where he kept his Shen Gon Wu and took out the Shen Gon Wu he had left and walked back over to Jade. "Ok these are Shen Gon Wu." He said as he laid them out on the floor. "This one's the monkey staff it's my favorite." He said grinning. "Monkey staff!" Instantly Jack fell under the effects of the Monkey staff looking like a cross between a monkey and a human. He instantly swung up to the ceiling and hung down in front of Jade by his tail.

"Look at me I'm a monkey in a tree!" Jade grinned and nodded vigorously seeming about as amused as Jack was. Jumping down he picked up the mantis flip coin next and began jumping around showing off. This only lasted till Jack over jumped and brained himself on the ceiling. Once he picked himself off the floor he carefully showed her the last two Shen Gon Wu.

"And when I finally collect all of the Shen Gon Wu I will be supreme evil overlord of the world!"

"Ah hem."

"Along with Wuya." He added glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. Jade seemed to be giggling quietly as she looked at the two, Jack just smiled at this. Her eyes were a deep blue which stood out against her dark brown hair. At first he thought her hair was black, but it had just been blood splattered and muddy. Happy to have someone other than Wuya to talk to Jack told her all he had learnt about the Shen Gon Wu from Wuya then about the Xiaolin warriors.

"Well you've got the slow Cowboy Clay, the anger management girl Kimiko, the believe anything dope Omi and the full of himself Raimundo." Jack explained when Jade wrote a question asking what the warriors were like. Wuya, bored with all of this floated off hoping a Shen Gon Wu would activate itself so something useful could get done.

"Hey Wuya? Wuya… where'd you go?" Jack called out looking around his lab for her.

"What is it?" She asked floating up to him.

"Um, Jade asked me a question and I don't know what the answer is… it's about the Shen Gon Wu but you never told me this so-"

"Just ask the stupid question already!" She snapped at him almost causing him to fall over.

"Who created the Shen Gon Wu!" He said quickly shaking slightly.

"What?"

"The Shen Gon Wu, who made them? You said that Dashi guy used them to beat you and then hid them but… who made them?" Wuya stared at him blankly for a few moments before answering.

"I have no idea."

"None what so ever?" Wuya shook her head. "Oh great so you really are as useless as you seem."

"Are you going to take that girl home or what?" Wuya asked snapping at him.

"I'm getting to it…"

"Well get there faster and take her with you!" Jack snorted and stuffed his fists into his jacket pockets. It had been nice having someone to talk to; his parents were usually never home and they never really cared to talk to him when they were home anyway. But he knew it wouldn't be fair to Jade, unlike him he was sure she had someone who was missing her… probably worried sick. He shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, he wasn't going to berate someone else of their happiness just because they had it and he didn't.

"Hey Jade?" He called out as he walked back over to her. She turned to look over to him tilting her head to one side as if trying to ask 'what?'.

"Um, what's your address? I bet your parents are worried about you, I can get you home no problem ok?" Jade looked down at the notebook pencil in hand but didn't write anything for a few moments. Before Jack could ask if she had maybe forgotten her address she rote it down in shaky handwriting.

"Ok you wait here and I'll go let you know that your parents are coming ok?" Jade nodded but didn't lift her gaze. Not sure what else to say Jack strapped on his backpack and jumped in his hover craft address in hand.

---

It didn't take Jack long to find the right aria; the street the house was supposed to be located on was about three blocks from where he found her. Lowering himself down in the back alley aria he walked back onto the main street and began looking for house numbers. _Ok so its 127… there's 100, 102…126, 128?_

"Oh right odd numbers are on the other side…" he muttered to himself. Turning around his eyes widened at what was directly behind him. He went to the two houses on ether side hoping that that wasn't supposed to be what he was looking for, but in the end there was no mistaking it. Jack sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at what was in front of him as if it would somehow fix it. In the spot where house 127 was supposed to sit lay nothing but burnt debris. It really didn't even look like it _used_ to be a house; everything had been nearly so completely burnt to ash that all that was really left to show this had once been something more than a pile of soot was the blackened poles that must've once been support beams to the sides of the house. _This is not good…_ Jack thought to himself. Looking around he saw a lady walking down the other side of the street. Quickly he ran over to her hoping to get some answers.

"Hey lady, miss?" He called out waving his arms to make sure he got her attention.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes um… my friend Jade used to live in that house can you tell me what happened?" Jack knew if he didn't say he was a friend or something that she wasn't going to tell him a thing so he just figured he'd lie and hope she bought it.

"Oh dear, well you see… about four days or so I think, there was a terrible fire, no one's sure what started it but the firemen think it must have been a chemical fire or something."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked sounding curious. He had had his fair share of fires in his lab so he knew something about them.

"Well no matter how much water they poured onto that house the flames just kept getting higher and hotter… and what I think the odd thing is, is that only that house burnt down; none of the ones beside it caught on fire no matter how big it got."

"Um yeah that's very interesting those people are very lucky and all." He said quickly not really caring. "So what about Jade and her mom or whatever?"

"Once the fire had finally burnt itself out the firemen went in to see what they could find, they found one body burnt to the bone said it had to be Jade's mother. As you know their father didn't live there anymore so it only could have been her." Jack nodded trying to act like he knew what he was supposed to know as a friend.

"And Jade?"

"Well they never found a body, but she was so small that they think she may have been completely consumed by that fire; at least that's what I've heard." She added sounding very proud of herself for knowing it. Jack talked to the woman a little more but she didn't seem to know anything else of use. With no known home to send her too Jack was at a loss for what to do. _Wuya is not going to like this…_ he thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Yay ch2 :) hoped it was as good as the first one; did I convince you to stick with me or to run away as fast as possible :-P Well at least I know some aren't mad at me for having Jack leave the girl :) Well, please R&R and I'll get to writing Ch.3 ASAP promise.


	3. Helping anyway I can

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I took a bit longer with this chapter… all my teachers decided to bombard me with tests over the past week -- but now they are over and I can continue with my fanfic :-p Thanks to everyone for their reviews! And yes I'm fairly positive the creation of the Shen-Gon-Wu has never come up in the series… but will probably come up in one of the chapters of the story :). But until then, I hope you enjoy chapter three!

"Blah" – spoken

_Blah_ – thoughts

-_Blah-_ – written words

-------Helping anyway I can-------

Jack went over everything in his head trying to figure out what to do as he flew back home. He wasn't really sure if he was capable of taking care of someone… and he was sure he couldn't ask his parents for help, they'd just kick her out then ask him why he was hiding a girl in the basement. No… he had to think of something.

Landing his hover craft back in his lair he walked over to the couch where Jade still sat awake.

"Um… hey Jade." Jack said with a small wave.

-_Welcome back_- she pointed to the words for a moment before she placed the notebook back in her lap.

"I'm guessing you kinda already knew that… um… your house…" Jade nodded keeping her head down. Jack sighed and sat at the other end of the couch making sure to miss her feet.

"Hey look I'm not really good at taking care of um… anything,"

"True, you can't even take care of yourself." Wuya commented as she floated past. Jack shot her a quick glare before continuing.

"I'm not going to kick you out or anything… so I guess you can stay here if you like."

"WHAT!" Wuya screeched in Jack's ear.

"Loud much?" he asked rubbing his ear. "You know I think-hey!" Whatever Jack had to say was lost as Jade wrapped him in a grateful hug.

"Yes yes ok you're welcome let go." Jade quickly let go and sat back.

"Don't do that again." She nodded and quickly scribbled something down and showed it to him.

-_Thank you! I promise to help out with everything any way I can_-

"Right now you probably need to sleep more than anything else." Jade lay down and closed her eyes. Jack got up and walked over to his work station with Wuya floating around his head.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into boy?" Jack just shrugged as he picked up the report the doctors had given him deciding that he just might need to know what it said. Wuya growled and floated over the sleeping girl. While the witch couldn't place a finger on it, there was just something she didn't like about Jade… _really_ didn't like.

---

While Jack tried to follow the directions given to him, Jade seemed to have a different idea. The next day he was under his eagle jet adding some evil additions.

"Wuya? Did you see where I put my crescent wrench?" hearing a tapping noise he looked over to see what it was. Jade was lying on her stomach trying to hand him the wrench.

"Did you walk over here?" she shook her head.

"Crawled." She nodded.

"You know you're supposed to be resting…" she pulled the pillow she brought over with her and placed it under her head and looked over at him. _I promise to help out with everything any way I can_, that's what she had written. Jack sighed and went back to work on the jet. Once he was done he brought a swivel chair over and told her to ether use it as a support to walk with or to push herself around on. Rather than being annoyed by someone constantly following him around Jack actually found Jade to be quite helpful. She seemed to know a lot about tools and mechanics, and the only real annoyance was Wuya's constant complaints about her.

---

It had been three days since the last Shen-Gon-Wu activated and the monks were starting to get a bit restless with nothing but chores and training to pass the days.

"I sure hope we're not about to have another dry spell." Clay commented as he watched Kimi and Rai spar. Dojo shrugged.

"You know I can't predict these things, I just report them as they come."

"It would be nice if we could get the Shen-Gon-Wu to activate so we could find them." Omi said in a wishful voice as he tossed the orb of Tornami up and down.

"Don't think that's possible kiddo but it would be ni-i-i-ice." Dojo started shaking then shouted "We've got a bite here people!" Raimundo and Kimiko ran over.

"What have we got Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Something cool?" Raimundo asked hopefully.

"It seems to be the soul swapper." They all looked up to see Master Fung walked over to them holding the scroll of the Shen-Gon-Wu.

"So it swaps souls?" Kimiko asked wondering why someone would need or want such a Wu.

"Indeed it does young dragon." He placed the scroll down so they could see the image of what looked like a small statue of a woman with bird wings. Two figures came into the picture and each grabbed a wing, there was a flash as each soul seemed to go to the other who was holding the Wu.

"So two people have to be holding the Shen-Gon-Wu for it to work." Omi said as he watched.

"Well one person could hold both wings but I really don't think much would happen if you tried to swap souls with yourself." Dojo said in an almost matter of fact voice as he turned into his larger form. Master Fung gave them each a Shen-Gon-Wu before the four jumped on Dojo's back and headed off.

A little later they arrived at the edge of a rainforest.

"In there?" Rai asked pointing at the forest.

"Yep, I'd fly us closer but the forest gets too dense for me to make a proper landing." Dojo said as he wound himself around Clay's hat and acted as a lookout from there.

"It's that way!" and the four monks followed the pointed finger. It wasn't long till everyone was breathing heavily from trying to scramble through all the heavy brush.

"I sure do hope we find this Shen-Gon-Wu soon." Clay said as he fanned himself with his hat.

"You said it, my new boots are starting to pinch my feet." Kimiko whined as she rubbed her ankle for a moment before continuing.

"It's probably because you have fat feet." Snarling at Raimundo's comment she quickly let go of the tree branch she had bent back and ducked allowing it to smack Raimundo straight in the face.

"Do you guys hear something?" Omi asked and Clay put an ear to the ground.

"It's the whir of machines which can only mean one thing…"

"Jack Spicer." They all said in unison.

Jack swung from branch to branch screeching, monkey staff clutched in his tail.

"Hurry up Jack! Get your stupid machines to look faster." The Jack-bots were already whirring and tearing through the thick undergrowth.

"Take a chill pill woman." Jack retorted before back flipping over to another tree. Looking around Jack screeched loudly as he saw the statue sitting in what looked like a giant flower; immediately Jack began making his way towards it.

"Tangle web comb!" Kimiko concentrated as she used the hairs of the tangle web comb to pull Jack down in mid jump.

"Jack-bots, attack!" The Jack-bots moved swiftly through the clearing they had made towards the monks.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi blasted the Jack-bots back while Clay used the third arm sash to move through the trees with Rai directing him with the Falcons eye. Clay reached out for the statue only to have a Jack-bot fell the tree it was on. Clay dove after it as it fell to the ground. Three different hands grabbed it the moment it hit the ground.

"Jack Spicer we challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Omi cried pointing at him.

"Two against one? I don't think so."

"Too bad you don't have any friends Jack." Kimiko mocked from behind Omi and Clay.

"I do too!" Before Kimiko could add anything a forth hand added itself to the statue. Looking next to Jack Clay had to do his best not to blush as a pair of deep blue eyes met his. The girl simply looked at Omi and Clay confidently holding the mantis flip coin in her other hand.

"Alright, the two of us against the two of you, Monkey staff and mantis flip coin for your orb of tornami and third arm sash!" Omi nodded.

"The game is last one standing, even if one member of the team is left that team still wins." Everyone nodded.

"Gon-Yi-Tempai!" The ground surged beneath their feet lifting them over a hundred feet off the ground. Vines snaked around the outer rim and above them creating a dome like effect.

"Clay, you go after Jack, I will fight the girl." Clay nodded his thanks and turned to Jack while Omi turned to Jade. Jack had told Jade about every showdown he'd been in so she knew what was going on but he had no idea how useful she'd be in one… especially since she couldn't speak to activate the shen-gon-wu. He'd have to try and take out both Xiaolin monks and hope Jade didn't get hurt.

"Third arm sash Earth!"

"Whoa!" Jack activated his jetpack just in time to avoid a very solid fisted sash.

"Don't you try to slither away you no good snake." Clay shouted as he swung his lasso around his head. Jack swerved around the ceiling making sure not to go too high and crash into the ceiling. He tried to draw the fight over to Omi and Jade knowing that if he could somehow get Jade to fight Clay he could take him out while he was being all chivalrous. However Clay seemed to notice this after awhile and stayed rooted to one spot while trying to rope Jack from where he was. By using his lasso with the third arm sash Clay managed to grab one of Jacks monkey feet.

"Hey let go!"

"Not a chance you no good varmint." Jack growled and grabbed the rope with all four hands and punched his jetpack to top speed. Before Clay could move out of the way Jack rammed him straight through the vine wall. They both fell a few feet before disappearing and reappearing where the others were watching.

"You fool! What did you think you were doing!"

"Hey I was going out anyway I thought I'd take him with me." Wuya just growled and turned her attention back to the showdown which still consisted of Omi and Jade. Jack mentally crossed his fingers hoping that if nothing else, she didn't get hurt.

"Come on Omi knock her out already!" Rai yelled as loud as he could. Omi sent a watery blast towards Jade who ran to her left to avoid it, Omi tried following her with it but no matter what he couldn't seem to hit her. As Wuya watched she saw what looked like a shadow creep over Jades hands and feet, Wuya glanced and Jack and guessed from lack of his response and anyone else's for that matter that she was the only one who saw it. _So what do we have happening here…_ Wuya wondered to herself.

"If I cannot touch you with the orb of tornami then I will simply have to strike at you with my fists." Omi took his stance and Jades feet shifted under her.

"Tornado strike water!" Omi whirled towards her at top speed. At the last second Jade flipped over him and laded five feet behind him. Omi stopped and looked behind him confused. He rushed at her again moving with the intention of winning the showdown, but with every strike he made she always managed to move to dodge it and she wasn't even using her shen-gon-wu. Omi paused for a moment to consider what to try next and in that instant Jade kicked his feet out from under him. Grabbing one of his feet she began to spin around as fast as she could. Omi grabbed the orb of tornami but before he could activate it Jade let go and sent him flying out of the ring. Instantly everything pulled itself back to the way it was leaving Jade holding the orb of tornami, third arm sash, and the soul swapper. Instantly a Jack-bot grabbed Jade and placed her in the hover craft that Jack had already started up and was already flying up.

"See you later Xiaolin losers! Look for us the next time you need your butts kicked ha-ha!" Jack laughed as they flew off.

"I really don't see what he was bragging about it was the girl that won." Clay said scratching his head.

"That girl was most peculiar… I wonder why she never activated her shen-gon-wu in the showdown." Omi wondered aloud.

"What I'm wondering is what's up with your aim?" Rai asked resting his arm on top of Omi's head as if he was using him as an arm rest. "I mean seriously, you couldn't hit her with all that water then you couldn't hit her with your fists ether."

"I am also not understanding this, I aimed right for her and yet it was like the water had a mind of its own and went around her."

"Kid the shen-gon-wu just don't do that." Dojo said going back to full size to take them home.

"Yeah, Clay's got to be the only one who's that chivalrous… what?" Rai gave Clay an innocent look as the cowboy glared at him.

"Well if we ever have another showdown with her we'll get a better chance of seeing what's up." Kimiko said as she climbed onto Dojo's back.

---

"You snuck aboard my hover craft didn't you?" Jack asked glaring at Jade slightly. Jade looked up at him teary eyed

-_I wanted to come incase you needed my help-_

_-You didn't say I couldn't come-_ Jack wasn't sure what to say about the last comment. When Wuya had told him about the soul swapper he had just grabbed the monkey staff and bolted not thinking that Jade would follow.

"Ok look I'm not mad at you so stop looking like your going to try to out do the orb of tornami in a waterfall fight." Jack glanced at Wuya who had been quiet since they left the showdown. "Well?"

"Well what?" Wuya asked looking at Jack.

"Aren't you going to tell Jade what a great job she did and congtats on getting the shen-gon-wu and how it was such a good idea for her to stay with us and help out?"

"Why yes; such a brilliant child… a brilliant, skilled child who won us three shen-gon-wu." Wuya said her voice dripping with honey. Jack rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Wuya flitted around the girls head looking at her curiously, the shadow had gone the moment the showdown had ended so she still had no idea what it was. She was about to shrink herself and enter the girls mind when her eyes lit up.

"Jack! I'm sensing another shen-gon-wu! No wait! Two shen-gon-wu!"

* * *

Authors note: Yay chapter three is finally complete -phew- well if I didn't have your attention before I hope I've got it now please R&R and I'll start working on ch 4. Till next time! 


	4. Does anybody know?

Authors note: thanks for the reviews! well you wanted to know what happens next so… here you go :) hope you enjoy chapter 4

---------Does anybody know? ---------

"What? You've got to be kidding me! We've got to get Jade home, that whole showdown couldn't have been good for her."

"Jack! This is important! It's the thieving cane and the dimensional gem!"

"Oo they sound cool."

"Yes very cool, so let's go!" Thinking for a moment Jack set the craft into autopilot to go after the thieving cane.

"Jade, you stay in the hover craft and go after the thieving cane, do not get into another showdown alright?" she nodded.

"Now look when you have the thieving cane… or not if the monks get it first I swear its alright… just press this button here and it will take you back to my lab alright? Nothing to worry about." Jack waited while Wuya showed Jade what the cane looked like before giving her his wrist wu finder.

"This will help you find it, just follow the arrows." He said as he activated his heilpack and went off in another direction with Wuya leading the way.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Jack asked as they flew towards the dimensional gem.

"I am sure she will be fine." Wuya said in an almost monotone voice her mind slightly elsewhere.

"Uh hello… evil boy genius to Heylin witch… you there?"

"What? Yes, just focus on what were doing Jack your little friend will be fine." Jack scowled but didn't bother to point out that Wuya was the one who wasn't focusing.

---

Not too long later Jack, Omi and Raimundo sat inside what looked to be a giant bubble big enough to hold a large hill, a tree, and the three of them with seemingly nothing on the outside. Well, nothing they could see anyway. Raimundo had apparently brought the Eye of Dashi along with the falcon's eye and had given the falcon's eye to Omi while he kept the eye of Dashi. The three of them had been looking through a mirror maze for the gem when Raimundo thought that he could clear a path with the eye of Dashi. What ended up happening was a lot of limitless energy being reflected around till it hit the gem causing it to activate. The three of them ended up being sent to this weird bubble dimension without the gem, and thus without a way to get back.

"Man this bites, what the heck kind of dimension is this anyway?" Jack asked out loud as he poked what looked like the sky that touched the edge of the ground in front of him. It felt like a bubble, but it didn't pop.

"We must be putting our heads together to figure out a way out of this predicament."

"Um Omi I hate to bust your bubble but I think we're kinda stuck here…" Rai pointed out as he sat with his back to the tree.

"But surely we cannot sit here and do nothing…"

"Sure we can." Jack said sitting down right where he was. "Wuya saw what happened, she'll get help since she can't just take the gem herself."

"Sounds good to me." Rai said with a casual shrug. Omi sat down with a sigh. They sat in silence for a moment before Jack looked up at Omi.

"Hey baldy, you know a lot about the shen-gon-wu right?"

"This is true; I spend a lot of my time studying about all the shen-gon-wu so that I might be prepared for any battles that may be ahead."

"Uh huh, that's nice; hey I've got a bit of a brain buster for you… I asked Wuya and she had no idea."

"Really? Then please ask me this hard question for I am sure I can answer it with my abundance of knowledge."

"Who created the Shen-Gon-Wu? And for that matter, why?"

"What?" Jack gave an irritated sigh.

"So you don't know ether huh, wonder if anyone does…"

"Why do you care Jack?" Rai asked wondering if he had a specific reason for asking.

"Hey I didn't come up with the question I was asked it and since then it's been bugging me."

"I am also intrigued by this question, especially the 'why'. Dashi used the Shen-Gon-Wu to defeat Wuya, yet they existed before then so… for what purpose were they created?" Omi wondered out loud.

"Perhaps someone was just messing around and made them on accident." Rai suggested not really giving it much thought.

"I really don't think someone would create hundreds of magical, helpful and powerful items just by accident. It is too big of a chance."

"I think you mean coincidence…"

"That too."

------

Clay and Kimiko had left the silver manta ray and walked off in opposite directions along the costal line of the ocean. Luckily there was no one at this beach to slow the search; it was winter on this side of the planet. Clay wandered up and down in almost a zigzag like fashion so as not to miss the wu if it was at the top of the beach while he was at the bottom.

"Looks like I've got company." Clay muttered to himself looking at Jacks hover craft that was awkwardly parked on top of a rock cove. Walking over he saw a trail of footprints in the sand that seemed to mill around for a moment before heading back to the rocks. _Jack's got a device that can pinpoint a Shen-Gon-Wu, if I follow him I just might get it before he does_. Grinning to himself Clay began working his way over the tide pools and over the slippery rock surfaces while making sure to keep an eye out for any Jack-bots. Clay carefully kept his back to a cliff while he tried not to slip into the water which was now about ten feet below him. _I sure hope I'm going the right way…_ Clay thought to himself as he looked at the crashing waves below him. If Jack had flown off in a different direction he was in trouble. Once around the other side clay looked up to see what looked like a hidden alcove nearly completely concealed by rocks. Clay had to tip his hat to stop the sun from blinding him. Looking out from under the rim of his hat he noticed a figure standing near the rock edge seemingly looking out at the ocean, even though from where he was the sun was directly in front of him giving him only a silhouette of the figure he knew it had to be Spicer.

"Jack Spicer you'd best give up any hope of finding the Shen-Gon-Wu before me." He shouted and rushed towards him half blinded by the sun intent on tackling him down. The figure quickly jumped out of the way, skidding on the rocks Clay turned to face his opponent who was _not_ Jack Spicer; it was the girl who had helped him out earlier. Clay blushed embarrassed by his big mistake.

"I-I'm sorry miss I didn't get a proper look at you is all… I thought you were Spicer." The girl simply nodded and shakily got to her feet, she then adjusted the short scarf that was loosely fitted around her neck before glancing around then back at him. _What a strange girl… wonder why she doesn't say anything_… thinking that perhaps he was the one being rude, after all he had just mistaken her for him and Spicer none the less, Clay tried to introduce himself.

"My names Clay, Clay Bailey; what's your name miss?" The girl just looked at him and started backing up almost as if she was afraid of him.

"I didn't mean to scare you-Woah!" Clay stumbled forward as his feet slipped nearly completely out from under him. This movement caused the girl to retreat a few extra paces before turning to run over to one of the cliff walls which she immediately began to scale. _How in the world is she managing to do that in sandals when I can barely keep my balance in my boots_? Clay wondered to himself as he watched her climb. Looking further up the cliff face he noticed the thieving cane sitting in a niche on the wall. Cursing to himself he hurried over as fast as he could and began climbing the wall. While Clay climbed as fast as he could manage it was Jade's hand that touched the Shen-Gon-Wu first. Before Clay could attempt to grab the cane to activate a showdown Jade yanked the cane from its holding causing her to loose her footing and fall backwards Clay reached out in hopes of grabbing her but only caused himself to loose his own balance. Jade landed on her hands and knees and quickly picked herself up just as Clay landed on his feet.

"You alright there little lady?" Clay asked concerned. She gave a small nod as she held the cane in both hands. Turning she ran from Clay heading back the way she came.

"Hey now I don't think you should be running over such a slippery surfa-Woah!" Clay continued to slip as he tried to hurry after her. Finding speed was not going to help him here he resumed his usual slower speed.

Jade hurried as quickly as she dared not sure what was keeping her from slipping into the crashing waves below. She simply held her breath and hoped that whatever it was kept it up. She finally reached the beach shores again and with no sign of that cowboy… Clay? Not wanting to stand around and wonder she hurried back to the hover craft and hit the button that Jack had told her would turn it on. The craft whirred into life and a directional consol appeared in front of her asking if she wanted to head to the next Shen-Gon-Wu or head home. Jack had told her to go straight home… but what if he needed her help? Thinking for a moment she pressed one of the options and the craft took off. Finding the control that made the chair recline Jade made it go back as far as it went before lying down on it. Within minutes of curling up on the chair Jade was asleep.

---

Back in the mirror maze Wuya was trying to navigate Dojo to the dimensional gem.

"I told you to go left you stupid pest!" Wuya yelled at Dojo when he decided to take a turn other than the one she had told him to take.

"I refuse to slither over pieces of broken glass." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Then fly over it you fool!"

"I only fly in my larger form and I don't feel like doing that in such a small aria surrounded by all these mirrors. Do you know how much bad luck I'd be stuck with if I broke all of these?"

"Oh you big baby." What seemed like several hours of bickering later Dojo made it to the center where the dimensional gem still sat on the center pillar. Dojo picked it up and looked it over.

"How do we know it will open up to the same dimension the others were sent to?"

"One way to find out, activate it already!"

"Alright alright, sheesh… talk about bossy. Dimensional gem!" A beam of light extended from the crystal stopping a few feet from Dojo then expanded to create a door which, of course, led to another dimension. Dojo looked at the door wondering if he had opened it to the right place or not. A few seconds after he had the thought Omi, Raimundo and Jack quickly ran through the door which closed after them.

"I am so glad to be out of there." Raimundo commented looking where the door had once been. Dojo looked back and forth from Omi and Jack who were looking back and forth from him to each other. Not wanting to be the one in the middle of what was going to happen Dojo tossed the gem up into the air and bolted. Both Omi and Jack lunged for the gem grabbing it at the same time.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is mirror maze, first to the center wins."

"You haven't had enough of these stupid mirrors? Fine, whatever, Gon-Yi-Tempai!" the mirrors mended themselves and rearranged to suit the showdown placing each player back on the outside at opposite ends. Jack used the monkey staff in hopes that the extra agility would help him win the showdown but in the end it was Omi who got to the gem first.

"Enjoy your one win for the day while it lasts Xiaolin losers!" Jack shouted as he flew off.

"You'd think he was the one pulling off most of the wins." Rai commented as he watched Jack fly off.

"Yes, but let us head back to the temple I have a most important question I wish to ask master Fung."

"About the Shen-Gon-Wu right?"

"That is correct." They left the fun house and Dojo transformed into his larger self and carried the two monks back to the temple.

Once back at the temple Omi quickly put away the three Shen-Gon-Wu he had before looking for master Fung. He found his mentor in the training grounds with the others.

"Ah Omi, please join the others, we will be beginning a new segment of training today." Omi quickly ran over to take his place next to Clay.

"Please master Fung I have a most important question I wish to ask you."

"Not now young monk, it will have to wait till after training." When Omi tried to object Rai spoke up.

"It's a killer of a question, maybe master Fung doesn't know."

"Doesn't know? Master Fung knows all, and sees all." Dojo said from around master Fung's neck trying to sound mysterious.

"I dunno… It's just this little question about the Shen-Gon-"

"I WANT TO ASK THE QUESTION!" Omi hollered in Raimundo's ear causing him to fall over and the others to jump back in surprise. Panting slightly from yelling so loud Omi turned back to master Fung and bowed respectfully.

"Please I wish to know who created the Shen-Gon-Wu and for what purpose." Clay and Kimiko both looked at mater Fung also wanting to know the answer. Master Fung looked at Omi then at Dojo who looked at master Fung and shrugged.

"Instead of training we will have a study session; I will consult the others and we will meditate on this question." Kimiko gave a small sigh; she would've preferred training to going over a bunch of dusty old scrolls for the rest of the afternoon. Omi looked at Kimiko and smiled.

"Kimiko, perhaps you should check your spider web and see if you can not perhaps find some information there?" Kimiko gave a small smile.

"Why not, I'll bring it to the library, meet you guys there."

----

Jack landed in front of his house; Wuya had flown off to some place at some point during the trip back. He didn't know if she was coming back and at the moment he didn't really care. He had had enough of her rantings and insults to last him a lifetime. Walking down into his lab he noticed his hover craft sitting on its landing pad. _Oh yeah, Jade… I hope she's ok…_ looking around to see if he could spot her he walked over to the hover craft. He gave a small grin when he saw her lying there still asleep on the chair clutching the Shen-Gon-Wu close to her as if to keep them safe. Orb of Tornami, third arm sash, mantis flip coin and thieving staff… _she didn't get into a showdown, that's good_. From her pale complexion it didn't look like she could've handled another one. Jack turned away with the intent of quietly getting her a blanket when he tripped over his tool box falling face first onto the ground.

"OW! That hurts! Who the heck left that there!... Oppse…" looking up from where he lay he saw Jade peering over the side of the craft a concerned look on her face.

"So much for letting you sleep…" Jade tilted her head to one side.

"I'm fine I just tripped on my stupid tool box." He muttered angrily. Pulling herself over the side of the hover craft to fall over on the other side Jade lay down so that her head was level with his and tilted her head to the side again.

"You're wondering why I'm in a bad mood?" Jade nodded.

"I lost to those stupid Xiaolin monks again… Wuya told me off basically the whole way home… and I lost the monkey staff in the showdown. That was like my favorite Wu." He said almost getting a bit teary eyed at the mention of the loss of his favorite Wu.

Jack tried to work on his Jack-bots to get his mind off the showdown but it didn't really work. Jade did her best to try and cheer him up. In between handing him tools she tried handing him pudding cups but he just passed them back. Next she tried handing him the Shen-Gon-Wu that she had won but he told her that she had won them and that she should hold on to them. It was about nine at night when Jack decided to give up on the robots and go to bed. Jade watched him go a sad expression on her face. She held the soul swapper in her hands tracing her fingers over the fine details of the statue. She rested her head down on the bench thinking that if she rested her eyes for a moment that she would think of a way to cheer Jack up.

About an hour after Jade had fallen asleep a wisp of shadow raised itself from her hand and wrapped around the soul swapper that she still gripped in her hand. There was a brief flash of light as the soul swapper activated, switching the souls of the ones who held it.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry this chapter was a bit long. Yeah… its kind of a cliff hanger… ok I guess it just is a cliff hanger. Hope the ending wasn't too confusing. Yes Jade is the only one holding the soul swapper; it will all make sense in the next chapter… promise. Till then, please R&R and I'll see you all in chapter 5! 


	5. Second spirit

Authors Note: Hey all! Finaly back after christmas. Well I'm finally back and with ch.5 in tow. Um, just two things quickly… I got an e-mail asking me a question about the fanfic and I thought I'd answer it here just incase anyone else was wondering. This is a Jack Spicer fanfic, I just have to fill you in on a few teensy things about Jade first so please bare with me ok? Also I'm not getting as many reviews as I did on the first few chapters, hope its not 'cause my writings slacking off… sorry if it is. Eh anyway, on to ch.5

---Second Spirit----

There was a brief flash of light as the soul swapper activated, switching the souls of the ones who held it. Jade's breathing faltered as her spirit was lifted out of her body where it seemed to stay suspended for a brief moment before a black shadow snaked out of her spirit to wrap around her spirit. A darker spirit now hovered above Jade's motionless form her spirit now trapped within it. The spirit slipped into Jade's body as the soul swapper dimmed. Jade's body took a deep breath and released it before it began breathing normally once more. Jade's eyes opened to reveal a pair of bright ice blue eyes instead of her normal deep blue ones. A smirk crossed Jade's face as she sat up carefully.

_Free at last… _the spirit thought to itself_. It's good to be the one in control of the body you're in_. The spirit carefully moved Jade's body and brought it to its feet then took a few careful steps as if remembering how to walk.

_So many things to do and such time to do it in; but first I must fulfill a request of my kind host._ Walking quietly up the steps the spirit walked Jade along the dark quiet corridors of the large house till it found Jack's room. The door was open ajar and a little nudge was all it needed to open all the way. Jack lay curled up in bed, sheets kicked to the end of the bed with a teddy bear in a dead lock in his arms. Kneeling beside him the spirit held Jade's hand above his chest. A few strands of shadow extended from Jades fingers to bury themselves through Jacks chest to wrap around his heart. Pulling them back the strands withdrew from Jack holding a small glowing white sphere. Muttering slightly Jack rolled over and curled up tighter. Moving as quietly as it could manage the spirit moved into Jacks room and picked up Jacks boots, goggles, jacket, and jetpack before turning to head back out again. Once back in the basement it donned these items before taking the ring of nine dragons from the shen-gon-wu cupboard, a large backpack and some other items.

Taking the back door out into the yard the spirit turned Jades eyes up to the stars. It stared at them for a moment as if contemplating something before activating Jacks hover pack and headed towards the Xiaolin temple.

The spirit paused on a cliff overlooking the temple. It was close to eleven, and everyone seemed to be getting ready for bed. The cowboy seemed to be finishing a late snack as he tiredly walked to his room. The girl was saying a few last words to her friends on her phone before hanging up and was about to give her hair one last brush out when she threw it at a boy who had sneaked in to try and scare her with what looked like a fake spider. Looking around for the fourth monk the spirit spotted him in the room where the shen-gon-wu were supposed to be kept.

_Only one lookout? This might be easier than I though… well, not going to take any chances anyhow_. Slipping the ring of nine dragons on it instantly activated without a word. Looking to the two others (A/n: there are now three) the first reached into the backpack and took out three walkie talkies and gave one to each copy. The first pointed to one of the others and then to the monks, it nodded understanding. Pointing to the third then to the top of the guarded temple, then to itself and then the bag it held. The first then handed the glowing sphere it got from Jack to the second copy who pocked it before heading down the hill to the temple. The others waited for a moment before the third one followed then a few minutes later the first one followed.

The third took its position on top of the guarded temple and waited for its signal. The second snuck into the rooms of the now sleeping Xiaolin monks. Slipping quietly over to each of them it carefully removed a small glowing sphere from each of them just like it had done with Jack. I can get the fifth one in a moment… but five will not be enough for what I need to do… there must be someone else around here that I can- quickly ducking behind Kimiko's large rack of clothes just as Dojo slithered past down the corridor. Grinning, the second spirit followed him.

The first spirit stood outside the doorway glancing around for a moment before it snapped the branch in its hands with a loud 'snap'.

"Who is out there?" Omi called out immediately running to the door. He looked out into the dark garden but saw no one. About to go back into the temple he heard another loud snap not too far off.

"I know you are there! Now come out with you're fingers in the air!" Omi cried running off in the direction of the sound. The Jade with the backpack sounded the bells and headed down the stairs while the one that had led Omi off doubled back and closed the stairs before Omi returned.

Omi began his march around the entrance to the vault again as he wondered what it was out there that he had heard. He hadn't seen anything… yet for a brief moment a shadow seemed to have extended itself towards him as if it was trying to grab him but no person or animal to be seen.

Perched above the sleeping monks rooms a Jade looked over the six small glowing spheres it had collected. _One more… just one more and I can…_ stopping in mid thought it silently smacked its forehead as if feeling foolish for not figuring out something sooner. Reaching into its own spirit it removed a sphere from itself and added it to the others and grinned wildly. _Seven… perfect. Now I have to hurry before the others are discovered_. This Jade was to provide a distraction so that the other two could get away without anyone the wiser. Slinking silently away from the temple grounds before activating the jetpack a safe distance away so as not to draw any notice before it was time.

Back in the temple vault all the shen-gon-wu were taken from their placing and put in the backpack. Jade then walked down to the floor at the end of the steps and took out the shadow of fear, heart of Jong, serpent's tail, and the golden tiger claws. Taking the walkie talkie from the bag it turned it on then began pressing the talk switch sending a faint clicking noise to the other two before walking back up the stairs to sit near the top to wait.

The seven glowing spheres spun rapidly around Jade; the dark spirit was no longer completely contained within the flesh that it controlled. The powers of the dark spirit bore down on the spheres it had collected enhancing them, channeling them, building them into something more. The spheres shone brighter and brighter till the grove was as bright as day. Bringing Jades hands together above her head there was a loud explosion of sound and of energy as the seven spheres were combined along with the spirits energy. The light began to dim as what looked like a golden gauntlet fell down into Jade's hands. The gauntlet had a white metal band on top and a black band on the bottom with seven snakes in the middle holding it together. _If a new shen-gon-wu doesn't get their attention nothing will_.

Back at the temple Dojo bolted out of his room growing to his full size then reverting back again then going back to full size, all while destroying a few doorways and anything else that got in the way when he was full size.

"Wake up! For the love of Dashi wake up!" Dojo screamed hysterically as he bolted to the monk's rooms.

"Dojo? What's all the ruckus about?" Clay mumbled as he stumbled sleepily out of his room.

"I was having such a nice dream too…" Kimio said sounding like she was still asleep.

"New shen-gon-wu! Now!"

"Wait what? Hang on a second Dojo we've got to get dressed first…" Rai muttered as he headed back to his room wondering if it was possible to sleep this one out.

"No time we're off now!" before the monks could protest Dojo slipped them all onto his back and quickly grabbed Omi who had run over to see what all the noise was and flew off in the direction of the shen-gon-wu despite the protests of the still PJ dressed monks. Dojo just hoped the involuntary size switching was over.

At the same moment the shen-gon-wu was created, in a far off volcano, Chase Young fell out of bed and ran out of his room at top speed stopping only for a moment to grab his spear before heading out the mouth of his cave to see if he could see what had created that enormous burst of energy. Seeing that it was nothing close by Chase went back inside to don his armor before flying off.

The new shen-gon-wu lay on the ground in front of Jade who now sat on the ground shaking violently. The body wasn't meant to hold or control the spirits powers or abilities, what it had done was more than what Jade's already weakened body could take. All the spirit could do was keep her breathing steady and wait for the shen-gon-wu to deactivate before rendezvousing with the other two. _Since the shen-gon-wu is still incomplete it shouldn't take too long…_the spirit thought with a sigh. It would have preferred being able to complete it but that wasn't an option at this time.

A short while later Dojo landed in the forest not too far from the temple and lay down so everyone could slide off his back.

"My feet are cold." Kimiko whined as her bare feet landed on the already dewy ground.

"I'll second that… you know since we weren't going that far don't you think it was possible that maybe we had some time to grab shoes or something." Rai said siding with Kimiko.

"Seriously, and judging by the time I'm betting little boy Jack won't be here." Kimiko said as she started looking around for the shen-gon-wu.

"I simply wish that we had time to grab shen-gon-wu before we left or at least the scroll of the shen-gon-wu." Omi said as he picked Dojo up off the ground to rap around his arm.

"So what shen-gon-wu are we out here looking for anyway Dojo?" Clay asked as he patted his bed hair down wishing he had at least had time to grab his hat.

"Actually… I'm not too sure." This answer was met with a chorus of disbelief and protest. "Hey hey, there's just so much energy I can't tell."

"Can you at least tell us where it's coming from?" Kimiko asked holding her arm out so Dojo could get a good look around.

"Well its coming from… I think it's…" Omi continued to look around while the others waited for Dojo to decide. As he slowly ventured away from the group he saw something moving through the trees.

"You there stop!" Omi yelled and immediately ran at the shadowy figure not knowing or caring what it was he was running at. Omi made a lunge but the figure sidestepped at the last minute causing Omi to go crashing head first into a tree. Lying there slightly dazed he felt a hand gently roll him over to one side. Opening his eyes he saw a pale face with a pair of yellow goggles with orange swirls over the eyes of the face. Omi blinked the stars out of his eyes as he heard the footsteps of his friends approaching.

"Jack Spicer I…" Omi's sentence died as he realized he was the only one, other than his approaching friends, around that he could see.

A safe distance above the group a once again one Jade hovered looking down at the Xiaolin monks very pleased with its works. A grin spread across Jade's face as if the spirit was very humored by all of this. Believing to have successfully retrieved the shen-gon-wu and given the monks the suspicion that the whole thing had been Jack's doing Jade's body turned to fly back to Jacks home. A few more feet above Chase observed everything that was going on below him with a great deal of interest.

---

Jade's body was tiring fast by the time she was back in Jack's basement. Walking on shaky footsteps the spirit placed all the acquired shen-gon-wu in the cupboard despite its ability to hold them all. Turning to walk up to Jack's room intent on putting his things back before he woke up Jade's legs buckled under her sending her crashing down. Turning onto Jade's back the spirit tried to pick up and move Jade's legs but they were practically numb and there was no way they were going to be able to carry Jade up the stairs and back down again. Cursing silently in Jade's mind the spirit wished Jade's body had held out just a tiny bit longer before giving out. Knowing it was no use lying there wishing the spirit pulled Jade's arms under her and began to pull her over to the couch where it tossed Jake's jacket before going over to the workbench where it placed the goggles, boots and jetpack far from where Jade had been sleeping. Hoping that was enough the spirit used every last bit of strength Jade's body had left to pull her back into her chair and rest her head down just as she was. Last of all her hand wrapped around the soul swapper which flashed brightly as it swapped the spirits back around and everything seemed as if nothing had happened at all.

------

"JACK!" Jack whined and rolled over in bed and wished that Wuya had stayed away at least long enough for him to sleep in.

"Go away Wuya its Saturday… I wanna sleep in…" he said as he buried his head under his pillow and tried to reach for his bed sheets to hide under only to find that they were at the end of the bed and out of his reach.

"THIS IS IMPORTANT!" She screeched again.

"Well I know it can't be a shen-gon-wu, my wu finder didn't go off." he muttered as he sat up and dove for his covers at the end of the bed wrapping himself up in them and lay down at the foot of his bed.

"That broken piece of scrap?" she asked with a sneer.

"It's not broken and it's not scrap I fixed it…" Jack had moved back to the top of his bed and was reaching for his wu finder which sat on his bedside table. The glass was cracked and the lights seemed fried, when Jack picked it up it nearly completely fell apart in his hands causing him to yelp in surprise and snatch at the falling pieces.

"Broken piece of junk more like it."

"What…_sniff_…happened?" Jack asked looking at his wu finder sadly trying to sniff back tears.

"It's the shen-gon-wu that activated last night… it was no ordinary shen-gon-wu."

"You're telling me, looks like I'll have to replace the whole thing…"

"Jack… could you please focus for just one moment?" Wuya asked trying her best to stay calm.

"So what was up with that shen-gon-wu? So far all the shen-gon-wu have sent out the same signal no matter how weak or powerful the actual wu is; so what gives?"

"Unfortunately… I'm not sure. The shen-gon-wu deactivated before I could get to it."

"But don't your eyes light up and show the wu and stuff…"

"Well… yes and no. I saw a brief flash of what it looked like but…"

"But…"

"I have no idea what it's called or what it does."

"You really are pathetic you know that?"

"Shut up, you're the last person I want to hear that from." she said glaring at him. "Now look Jack, I don't know what happened with that shen-gon-wu but if the monks found it we might be in trouble, you need to train with the shen-gon-wu."

"Not right now ok? I need to work on my Jackbots, I got a great idea last night and I want to see if it works."

"NO! You must train now!"

"How about this, I'll work on my Jackbots till lunch time then train."

"Only if you have lunch at twelve instead of three or four in the afternoon."

"Fine fine, do we have a deal?" Wuya grumbled but nodded.

"Alright then." Jack slid out of bed and staggered sleepily over to the bathroom to take a shower. Wuya continued to grumble as she watched him go but decided to try to be happy about the compromise. Usually Jack just turned down training flatly, and since he was going to train that meant a smaller chance of him selling what little wu they had left for stupid robots. Wuya sighed and wished something productive could get done while she had to wait for stupid Jack. Jade could be more useful than Jack… but her lack of speaking made it impossible for her to use shen-gon-wu so that ruled her out. Plus if she left there was no telling what Jack would do in her absence; that boy just couldn't take care of himself without her hovering over his shoulder half the time.

"Hey Wuya, have you seen my boots?" Jack asked as he looked around his room still towel drying his hair.

"You probably left them downstairs or something, just hurry up and get to your robots so we can move on to training."

"Ok alright already…" Jack mumbled as he headed down to his lab. He found and donned his boots, cloak and goggles but didn't really think much as to why he didn't remember leaving them down there.

"Hey Jade, you still sleeping?" Jack whispered nudging her gently so as not to wake her if she was asleep.

"Look how pale she is, she looks awful." Wuya commented in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Guess the showdown was more tiring than she let on…"

"Well looks like you can't work on your robots now can you? Don't want to wake up poor sleeping Jade, I'm sure she's earned her rest… so why not train instead? I'm sure it will be a lot quieter than a blowtorch or hammer…"

"Will you give it a rest woman sheesh; I've known people in their 70's who complain less than you you old hag." Jack walked over to the cupboard where he kept the shen-gon-wu. "Now I get to pick the wu alright?"

"Yes yes fine boy just hurry up and pick one." Jack opened the cupboard and let out a yelp of surprise and fell backwards as all the shen-gon-wu that had been placed in the cupboard fell out and came crashing down on him.

"What the… all of these shen-gon-wu… where did they come from?" Wuya asked circling the heap of shen-gon-wu.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Jack shouted sitting up in the middle of the pile.

"It's the middle of summer you idiot."

"Oh yeah; well this is cool…" Jack said as he started looking through the pile to see what was there. He soon found the monkey staff and hugged it tight grinning widely. "I got my monkey staff back!"

"I just can't seem to think of a way… how did all these shen-gon-wu get here?"

"Does it really matter?" Jack asked.

"No, I suppose not." Wuya said with a small shrug.

"Alright, train with monkey staff then hide shen-gon-wu."

"Wait what? Why?"

"One, I like the monkey staff." he said hugging it again then using it to scratch his back. "Two, if the monks figure out the shen-gon-wu are here they'll come to get them back, and I'm out of Jackbots at the moment."

"Hm, good points… well, just make sure you don't hide them anywhere obvious like last time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: well there you go with ch.5 hope it wasn't too confusing, sorry if it was. If I didn't clarify anything enough just let me know and I'll try to explain it better before ch.6 Until then please read and review and i'll see you all later!


	6. Key to the past

Authors note: Hey all! Umm… sorry I didn't update sooner hehe. I actually didn't notice I'd left it for so long. Thanks to those who reviewed and got me back on track! Oh and to answer Mako-Magic questions: he hasn't asked her yet because he wants her to tell him rather than have her write it down, and the lights are important :) after all they nearly created a new shen-gon-wu oh, and hope you still like Jade once she's able to talk again To Ronin-N-Gang, for your question on ch4 she's scared of all guy's period, yes except for Jack :) though it is for the reason you gave and for the fact that he saved her. As for the rest of your question, it gets answered in this chapter. Again thanks go to everyone for their reviews you all rock! Warning for blood and violence…and with that, chapter 6!

----The key to the past----

Jack wasn't too suspicious about having the majority of the shen-gon-wu randomly appear in his cupboard, Wuya on the other hand _was_ suspicious. She continually hovered around the cupboard where Jack kept the shen-gon-wu. She wasn't sure how they got there; neither Jack nor Jade were capable of pulling off such a feat. Jack simply because he was incompetent and Jade because she had been completely exhausted that day. She hid herself in the cupboard at night suspecting the one who left them there to return for them, but no one did. True she was happy they had so many Wu now, but that didn't stop her from being suspicious of the sudden convenience and as a result kept her watch for three days before she decided to simply trust the cameras Jack had set on the cupboard.

The third day was when Jade had to go back to the hospital for her checkup. The doctor stated that she was recovering faster than they expected and could try talking now but to keep it short if possible and not to shout.

"So how do you feel?" Jack asked as they were walking out of the hospital. Jade had been humming softly as the doctor suggested to get her voice box used to working again.

"Thank you." She whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear. That didn't answer his question but he couldn't help but blush slightly, he still didn't like the idea that he did something good and helped someone. But thinking back on it he knew he wouldn't have done otherwise. Perhaps that's what they meant when they say there's a difference between being evil and cruel. He wasn't exactly sure who 'they' were, perhaps Chase had said it at one point… he was all about being fair and such.

Back in his lair he got his cough drop bird to follow Jade around before he pulled out all the shen-gon-wu to make a list of all the ones they had. It took most of the afternoon, and rather than trying to make something for dinner or order his jack-bots to _attempt _to make something, he ordered pizza while looking over the list. By the looks of it, other than the few that Chase had, they were only short four Shen-Gon-Wu. As he was looking over the list a thought began to form in his mind. Pushing out from his computer desk he got up and looked at the Wu that were spread out on the floor and picked up the Reversing Mirror and the Crystal Glasses. He looked from the Wu he held to Jade then back to the Wu. He decided to simply try to see if his idea would work, after all there was no point in thinking of trying if it wasn't going to work. Placing on the crystal glasses he held up the reversing mirror in front of him.

"Crystal Glasses Reversing Mirror!" he said focusing on his past. A few moments later Jack lifted up the Crystal Glasses and grinned. He was right; future seeing shen-gon-wu plus reversing Wu equaled a view into the past. Jack gave one last glance at Jade who was still tweaking one of his Jack-bots. He wasn't prying really… he just didn't want her to recall what must have been a horrible event. That was his reasoning anyway. That resolved he activated the Wu and focused his mind on Jade and where her house had been. Immediately his basement disappeared and he found himself looking up at a house that must have been Jade's. Grinning to himself he focused on moving his vision to the inside of the house. His surroundings blurred then solidified. Looking around he found himself standing in a kitchen. He looked around himself and listened but didn't see anything out of the ordinary or hear anything. Jack sighed to himself; he knew this plan had too many holes in it to work… the main one being he didn't really know what he was doing exactly. He had merely guessed that Jade had been attacked in her house; he knew the date was right because she had told him she had been in the alley for three days… but he figured he had to be doing something wrong. He was about to take off the Crystal Glasses when he heard a door open.

"Mom I'm home!" Jack grinned as Jade walked in the kitchen door slipping off her sandals at the door. "Mom?" she called out a second time. As Jack looked around a feeling of anticipation grew inside of him. He knew something was going to happen, but didn't know what or when. Well he knew there was supposed to be fire involved at some point, and something for Jade to end up all beat up, but other than that. Jack moved his vision behind Jade looking around as she did while she placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and walked around to an archway in the wall which lead to another room. Jack glanced around first to see if there was anything visibly noticeable that could start a fire. Jade's scream caused him to jump then to move his vision to behind her again. He felt his stomach lurch as he quickly looked away. He had no idea that blood was such a bright red, perhaps it was simply the white walls and pale carpet that it was splattered across making it stand out even more. The fact that he had never seen a dead body before didn't help his stomach either. Jade shook her mother's disfigured form before scrambling for the phone lifting it up of the receiver Jack cried out to her to watch out but of course she couldn't hear him. The frying pan connected with the side of her head causing her to drop the phone and fall to the ground, placing a hand on the side of her head dazed. Jack glared at the man and clenched his hands as if intending to take him on. The man was of a heavy muscular build, he had blood splattered over himself obviously from Jade's mom. In one hand he held a slightly dented frying pan and in the other a carving knife. The color drained from Jades face as she looked up at the man and struggled to her feet. She spun her head around quickly hoping to find some means of escape away from the man only to find that she was trapped with walls on all sides the only doors or means of exit behind the man.

"Don't be afraid, you'll be with your mommy soon." Jades breathing faltered and Jack took a swing at the mans face, his hand passed right through leaving Jack frustrated not pausing for a moment where his sudden courage to take on the larger man came from.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled at the man and attempted to shove him out of the way only for it to have the same effect as his punch. Jade looked to either side of the man then ran to the side with the frying pan. The man stood still grinning like a Cheshire cat. The moment she was close enough he swung the frying pan towards her head. At the last second she dropped and rolled to the other side with just enough momentum to come up behind him. As she got to her feet ready to bolt the knife came up the tip making a line from the left side of her waist to her right shoulder blade. Jade gave a small cry of pain but continued to move ignoring the pain. The man dropped the frying pan and lunged for her grabbing her arm he threw her down on her back causing her to cry out in pain. Jack shouted as she struggled to her feet but not fast enough. Jack screamed out as the man swung the knife at Jade tearing through flesh and fabric. Jade cried out in pain and tried to move out of the way but the man wouldn't allow it and pressed her back further. She then tried fighting back by kicking him in the stomach then swinging her elbow hard to his temple when he leaned over to hold his stomach. However the man just laughed and came up and struck her with such force on the side of her face that her head hit the wall beside her. He dropped the knife and continued to land blow after blow with hand or foot after she collapsed on the ground never once giving her an opportunity to escape only stopping when she finally lay unmoving on the ground. Carefully he wrapped the fingers of one hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" Jade's legs swung back and forth in the air while her hands tried to pry his hands from her neck. Again Jack forgot he was nothing but a spectator and began trying to help Jade get free. In only a few moments her eyes began to drift shut and her efforts to get free slowed.

"Don't give up come on!" Jack yelled. As her eyes shut and her arms fell to her sides and the man began singing 'hush little baby' again. He hadn't even finished the first line Jade's hand moved up to grab his arm. The moment her hand touched the fabric of the sleeve a black fire burst forth causing the man to drop Jade. The fire snaked around him and onto the floor surrounding Jade almost like a protective circle. No matter how he struck or how he tried to smother the flames they wouldn't go out. Jade continued to lay still, unmoving on the floor without drawing a breath. The arm that had moved to grab the man tried to push on the ground in an effort to move Jade as if it moved on its own accord like a puppet on a string; the puppet trying to control the puppeteer. As the limb continued to try and lift the girl on its own Jade started to cough and seemed to regain control of the limb to push herself up as she forced her lungs to inhale. The yells and shouts of the man reached her ears. Looking around she noticed the fire which had spread from the black fire. Staggering to her feet she wavered as if she were incapable of holding herself up. She then staggered forward as if something pulled at her limbs causing her to move. Seeing her get up the man moved as if to try and grab her. The fire erupted turning the inside of the house into a raging inferno. Looking up at the man thrashing and screaming out in pain seemed to give Jade the motivation she needed. Pushing herself forward ignoring the flames she sped past the man down a corridor. The flames seemed to pull themselves out of Jades path allowing her to pass before moving back blocking the mans way. Jack followed her down the corridor and through a door which lead to a backyard. Jade jumped down the steps and ran to the fence. It was only waist high mesh but as Jade hoisted herself over it one of her feet snagged on some protruding metal causing her to loose her balance and crash into the ground. Again she moved as if something was trying to pull her up. Finally on her feet again she ran down the alleyway with Jack still right behind her. She continued to run as if trying to get as far away from her house as possible; she ran until she fell forward her legs splaying awkwardly out behind her as if she were unable to move them from how they had collapsed beneath her unable to carry her anymore. This time she didn't move at all, she only lay there breath coming out in short ragged gasps. Looking around Jack saw she was at the end of the alleyway where he had found her.

Jack felt the reversing mirror fall from his hands, in the back of his mind he barely registered the sound of it clattering to the floor. Feeling his face he found the crystal glasses and yanked them off his face letting them drop to the floor.

"Jack?" Looking up he saw Jade had gotten up from the work station and was now standing a few feet in front of him with a worried look on her face. The scars were all gone, she had new clothes without ash or slash marks, but as he looked at her his mind seemed to draw lines of blood across her face where they had been, adding bruises, the blood… all that blood and fire… blood… Jack felt his stomach lurch. Pressing his hand tightly to his mouth he ran to the downstairs bathroom not even hearing Jade call out and follow behind him. He reached the bathroom just in time for him to violently throw up while he gave a thankful thought to his decision to install a downstairs bathroom. He remained crouched heaving heavily as sweat trickled over his face. Jack didn't even feel like he had the energy to turn his head when he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. When he didn't move he felt his goggles removed from his forehead which was replaced by a cool feeling that seemed to trickle through his skull down his spine. He shivered slightly and turned his head. Jade knelt next to him carefully wiping a damp cloth to his forehead.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. _She's asking if I'm ok? I should be asking her if she's ok…_but then Jack mentally shook his head _how could anyone be ok after that…_

"Jack?" He gave a faint nod and tried to haul himself to his feet. Jade grabbed his arm and flushed the toilet with the other. Once steady on his feet he walked over to the sink and splashed cold water over his face not caring how wet the rest of him got in the process. Once he didn't feel like he was going to throw up again or anything he dried his face off then tossed it to the side not caring too much were it felt.

"Is something bad going to happen?" Jack looked at Jade surprised at the question. It took him a moment to register the question before he realized that she thought he had seen into the future not the past as he had done.

"No." His voice was low but he held his tone steady almost to the point that it seemed like he snapped. He looked at her his eyes determined and focused.

"Nothing bad is going to happen you hear me?" He asked resting his hands on her shoulders as if it would help her believe him; he hoped it was true… he wanted it to be true. After finding out what happened he somehow felt it necessary to make sure that nothing like that ever happened to her again. Jade wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. She had heard him shout and scream, she saw him thrash out against the things he had seen in the crystal glasses. A part of her mind whispered to her telling her that since he knew what was coming he could change it so that whatever he had seen he could stop from happening. So Jade gave a small smile and nodded.

"I trust you." Jack felt himself relax slightly as he returned the smile not knowing how relieved he looked just then. Just then the alarms in his lab screamed loudly causing them both to jump. Running out to his computer with Jade right behind him he quickly brought up his Wu detector program to see which Wu it was.

"It seems the key of Akuyo has chosen to reveal itself." Wuya said as she drifted through the computer screen.

"The what?" Jack asked raising a confused brow.

"The key of Akuyo." She repeated more slowly as if she was talking to someone stupid. "Not much is known about this Wu, other than that Dashi never used it… ever. I believe he was afraid of its evil powers if I remember right; something about granting one the power and strength of an army."

"Yeah, sounds like my kind of Wu." Jack said grinning as he reached a hand at the picture on the screen and clenched it making a fist as if he had just caught something in his hand. "Let's go!" He ignored any remaining queasiness he felt as he ran over to the vault to grab a bunch of Wu tossing half of what he threw to Jade. One was thrown a little too far from its mark and ended up landing on the couch behind Jade. Running over to retrieve the orb of tornami she saw something sticking out from beneath one of the couch cushions. Tugging it free she saw it was some strange gauntlet or perhaps an arm guard. _Take it with you… it's a Shen-Gonwu… it will be helpful._ The thoughts echoed through her mind as she traced her fingers over the snakes. Was it a Shen-Gon-Wu? She didn't know if it was or it wasn't, but she found herself slipping it on her arm anyway before she threw on her black trench coat. It was one of the many clothe items Jack had gotten for her since she had no money to buy them herself and she couldn't exactly get any from home. It hung barely past her ankles, lacking the trailing torn fabric that Jacks had. It didn't have a collar either, but Jack thought the different style suited her better, and since they were apparently heading to a much colder climate it was excellent for keeping her warm. Once they got the Wu they needed and the Jack-bots were loaded into the jet they took off for Greenland.

It wasn't until they landed that Jack started whining about how Greenland was lacking in _Green_; and why couldn't the Shen-Gon-Wu have been placed somewhere warmer. Jade simply tried to huddle down further into her trench coat as Jack ordered his robots to begin the search while she kept her eye on the device she held which would apparently tell her when and where the Xiaolin monks were.

"Ok I really need to add 'eliminate all chances of temperature dropping below…' I don't even KNOW how cold it is!" he whined through chattering teeth. "I just need to add to my 'things to do when I take over the world' list to stop it from being so cold! Or just set up my main lair in the tropics somewhere…" he added as an afterthought. As he stayed thinking about warmer locations and what his evil palace would look like Wuya ended up shouting at him trying to bring him back to the current mission. As Jack went off to sulk following the flashing arrow on his evil Shen-Gon-Wu detect-o bot Wuya floated over to Jade.

"Now my dear, why don't you stop worrying about the monks and come with me to find the Shen-Gon-Wu, I'm sure Jack will be happy if you find it for him." The reply formed in her mind and fell from her lips before Jade even had a chance to think about it.

"No." Wuya was surprised at the quick answer but she didn't let it faze her.

"Come now, you and Jack both have that radio thing so you can tell him when the Xiaolin warriors get here or when you find the Wu, what do you say?"

"Is Jack going the wrong way?" The question came in the same way her last answer did, formed before she could think it almost as if her voice had a mind of its own and was speaking for her.

"Well not really…"

"Then what is the point in following him if I will not be needed?" She asked looking up at the floating ghost witch.

"What if there's a showdown, won't he need your help? You won that showdown against Omi brilliantly; you're quite good at this you know." Wuya said trying to pour on the flattery as much as she could without going overboard.

"If Jack wins, he wins. If he looses… he was meant to loose." The silence stretched between them for a moment as Wuya tried to think of something to reply to that. It sounded like she knew what was going to happen… but that couldn't be possible, she had never used the crystal glasses so how could she know the future? Jade sneezed loudly; rubbing her nose her eyes blinked rapidly as she shook her head. She glanced around as if reorienting herself with her surroundings. Jade began walking forward away from the ship in the opposite direction Jack went moving the radar around from side to side to give it a bit more range around her. As Wuya watched her go still wondering what happened she saw Jades shadow stretch behind reaching towards the sun instead of being cast away from it as with any shadow. Wuya looked at the distorted shadow that did not even resemble the shape of the girl it was attached to. At that point Wuya decided to turn around and follow Jack, just in case the girl's 'foresight' had some accuracy to it.

----

It was basic physics; there was no possible way for a girl to outrun a flying dragon. She radioed Jack the moment they registered and immediately turned around to run as her legs would carry her. Jade made it there just in time to hear Jack and Clay shout "GON YI TEMPAI!" The ground shook and shifted turning the land into what looked like a jungle gym made out of bars of ice. It was a shen-yi-bu dare, Jacks sword of the storm and star of hanabi against Clay's mind reader conch and serpent's tail. Omi had apparently lent the serpents tail as the others only had the heart of Jhong and shadow of fear. Jade didn't know why, but apparently everyone had been happy not to use that one.

The showdown lasted perhaps five minutes at most, Jade cheered as loudly as she could trying to drown out Wuya's yelling and screaming which clearly wasn't helping. But in the end nothing did. Clay held all five Shen-Gon-Wu grinning proudly as the other monks, his friends, ran over to congratulate him. Jack walked past Jade as she ran over to him then fell into pace beside him as he continued to walk eyes downcast. He could hear the monks laughing as they climbed onto Dojo's back and took off; he knew they were laughing at him, laughing at his inability to do anything right, laughing at how he screwed up the showdown. Jade stayed quiet not able to think of anything to say and thinking that perhaps it was best not to say anything at all. The trip back to Jack's house continued in silence, the laughter still ringing in Jack's ears grinding on his nerves. He could almost feel his mind collapsing in on itself as he started to formulate, to put together a plan completely and totally different from anything he had ever thought of or even tried before.

Chase Young grinned as he watched the monks fly off with the Shen-Gon-Wu. He had been ready to intervene if Jack had won the showdown, but it seemed like he wouldn't have to worry about Jack accidentally dooming the world this time around. The Wu would be safe with the monks, even if he was the only one who knew what it did, it didn't matter. The Wu would go into the vault at the temple and the end of the world would be postponed for another day. Though Chase couldn't help but wonder about the girl. She seemed completely different from the girl who had raided the temple and gave Jack all the credit. The darkness that had covered her almost like a cloak was gone, buried inside her. _This is proving to be quite interesting_… Chase thought to himself with a grin before flying back to his lair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors note: Whew! That was NOT an easy chapter to write. Hope you're all still with me :) and that I didn't just give you all a reason to find another fic to read. Well with this the fic and I are back, don't expect to wait that long for another update again p and thanks to reviewers again bringing me back to this story


	7. Breaking Point

Authors Note: Hey all! Sorry if the last chapter confused people… I promise it will start making sense ether this chapter or the next. Thank you all for your reviews! And as thanks I give you the next chapter!

----Breaking point----

Their laughter continued to resound in his head long after he had flown out of hearing. Jade sat next to him in silence, she wanted to say something to comfort or cheer him up but felt that perhaps silence was best for now. Jack didn't say a word the entire way back; his face stayed blank which made it hard to tell what he was thinking. Once the jet was parked in his basement and they had both gotten out Jade decided to try and say something to Jack.

"Jack…"

"I'm tired of this…" He muttered under his breath barely loud enough for her to hear. He stood for a moment keeping his back to her.

"I'm just so sick and tired of this!" his voice raised with each word till he was shouting. He turned to kick the stool next to him sending it flying.

"I'm tired of them laughing!" he picked up a spare robot part and threw it as hard as he could not bothering to see where he threw it.

"They just think I'm a joke…" looking around Jack saw his tool box; he walked over to it, picked it up and threw it as hard as he could. It landed at an angle causing the box to open spilling the contents across the floor. Jack was in such a rage he didn't notice Jade don the helmet of Jhong and dive behind the couch. Anything loose that could be thrown or kicked was. Once the lab resembled the aftermath of a hurricane Jack began to calm down as he rested his palms on his desk and let his head hang down as he breathed heavily through gritted teeth. He was done with being laughed at… if those monks wanted to laugh… he'd give them something to laugh at, he'd show them just how _funny_ he could be. He jumped and swung his arm quickly and Jack immediately felt bad.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked softly.

"No, but I will be once we get that Wu."

"Do you have a plan?" Jack grinned widely.

"Oh yeah, we're going to be giving the bots we've been working on a test drive." Opening a draw he rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a map and spreading it out on the table.

"Ok Jack-bots get over here." The Jack-bots mustered around as Jack pointed to various sections of the layout of the xiaolin temple telling the bots where to hide around the temple and what to do once he gave each group of them a signal. Jade's job was to retrieve the Shen-Gon-Wu while Jack made a big distraction and took care of the monks. Once Jack was done explaining the bots transferred the information to the other bots till they all had the plan downloaded into their memory banks.

"Alright, you ready for this Jade?"

----

Back at the temple once the monks had put the new Wu away they went to find Master Fung who was still looking over the old scrolls that Raimundo had accidentally found a few days ago when they realized the Shen-Gon-Wu had been stolen. Although in truth they hadn't found them till the following morning when Kimiko was asked to fetch the Shen-Gon-Wu for training.

--flashback—

They immediately searched the grounds and when they found nothing immediately set out for Spicer's home. When again they found nothing they weren't sure where to look next; this wasn't something Chase would do… he had made it quite clear that he had no reasons for having or needing any of the Shen-Gon-Wu, except of course the Eagle Scope. The monks returned to the temple to try and come up with 'a plan' as Raimundo put it.

They had gone back into the Wu vault and Dojo was sniffing around trying to see if he could get a single whiff of Wu.

"I guess there's a first time for all the hens to get out of the henhouse." Clay commented checking all the draws.

"Huh?" Omi asked looking at Clay confused.

"He means this is the first time we've lost all the Wu at once, usually there's at least one left." Rai translated as Clay nodded. Dojo had sniffed his way down the spiraling stairs to the bottom floor of the vault.

"I swear there's a Wu here… maybe more I'm not sure but… I just don't see it!" he yelled looking up at the monks on the stairs above him before falling face first onto the floor to begin sniffing madly again.

"Dojo I do not see as to why you are sniffing around down there, I do not see any Shen-Gon-Wu, unless they are invisible." Said Omi as he came down the stairs. "Do Shen-Gon-Wu become invisible?" He asked as he looked around with Dojo holding his arms out in front of him as if expecting to run into a Wu.

"'fraid not kid…ACHOO!"

"Gesundheit." Kimiko said as she and the others followed Omi down the stairs.

"Look I don't know how to put it other than we just seem to be plum out of Wu." Rai said pocketing his fists as he leaned back against the wall.

"But we cannot give up; if we do the forces of darkness will surely-"

"Omi the forces of darkness already have the Shen-Gon-Wu, I don't know of anyone on our side who would take them. I say we all go out grab some 'Go Evil' flags and join the winning team 'cause this is just-" Raimundo stopped short as he kicked his foot back behind him to hit the wall causing the tile he had hit to become loose. Turning to look at the tile he carefully pried it loose as the others gathered behind him.

"Looks like you found a secret hiding hole." Omi said looking at it in surprise as he wondered what could be in it. Rather then wonder Rai stuck his hand in and felt around.

"Watch out for spiders Rai." Clay warned.

"I'm sure I can take on any OW!" Rai quickly pulled his hand out and looked at the spot of blood he had earned on his finger from finding something sharp.

"Raimundo, why did you not listen to Clay's words of wisdom?"

"It's not a spider Omi…" Raimundo said reaching his hand in a second time this at a more careful angle. He grinned as he felt his fingers close around his prize. He quickly pulled it out to show the others his prize. "It's the shadow of fear." He passed it to Kimiko before reaching in again this time to draw out the heart of Jhong.

"Why would anyone want to hide Wu in a Shen-Gon-Wu vault? It don't make any sense." Clay said as he was passed the serpent's tail.

"Because it's the last place most anyone would look?" Kimiko guessed as Rai placed the Golden Tiger Claws next to him. When he reached in again Rai's hand met nothing. Not happy with just four Shen-Gon-Wu he wanted to make sure that there weren't any more Wu hidden in there. Lying flat he pressed himself as close as he could to the wall reaching as far back as he could.

"Anything else?" Kimiko asked hopefully as Rai continued to press against the wall as if it would move to give him more reach.

"I don't know I think…" The tips of his fingers brushed against something smooth, bamboo maybe? He wondered to himself. He carefully hooked his fingers around it and began to carefully tug it forward until he could grip it with his hand. Pulling it out he saw it was a scroll rack.

"Wow… those look old." Dojo said slithering up next to Rai. Rai gave Dojo a quick glare for not helping him get it out before looking back at the four scrolls that sat on the small time worn bamboo scroll rack.

"So what do we do with it?" Rai asked.

--End flashback—

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we please have some chores or training exercises?" Rai asked throwing his arms out dramatically. "You know… something other than dealing with dusty old scrolls."

"No Raimundo, these scrolls are of great importance. They predate the creation of the Shen-Gon-Wu."

"Now why I can see why it would be interesting to find out about the Wu and everything, I don't see what good it's going to do us here and now. We can't exactly beat our enemies with knowledge of how evil was defeated before the creation of the Shen-Gon-Wu." He had said the last part with such over done dramatics everyone gave him a funny look.

"What? I'm just saying…"

"Then please, say no more Raimundo, we must uncover the past." Master Fung said passing Raimundo a scroll. Raimundo sighed and carefully took the old scroll as he slumped down next to the others. Night fell and the monks took a dinner break. Kimiko cracked her fingers before attempting to pick up her chopsticks. Her fingers hurt from hours of rapid typing on the net trying to find something that would help them figure out the old scrolls. That and talk to three of her friends on instant message at the same time. There was little to no talk between them, their minds either buzzing with the information they were trying to cram into them or simply dead from the over dose of info.

"Do you think the Fungmister will make us do any more after dinner?" Rai asked breaking the silence as he yawned pushing what was left of his dinner around his plate.

"I sure hope not." Clay said hopefully raising a hand to his mouth catching Rai's yawn. Kimiko stiffened trying not to yawn herself.

"If we had Wu to train with it would be a different matter but…" The others nodded, the Wu they had were not exactly Wu to spar with.

"XIAOLIN LOSESRS! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" The voice on the megaphone was unmistakable and the monks groaned deciding that Jack had the worst timing ever as they hauled themselves up from the table to go to the main entrance to the temple where Jack always stood waiting for them. On the times he decided not to try and sneak in anyway.

Jack stood confidently arms crossed over his chest with his trademark smirk stretched widely over his face. There were no Jack-bots visible anywhere, but the monks knew they always accompanied Jack everywhere so they stayed on their guard.

"We are in no moods of dealing to deal with your toy tinkers and bad cracking of jokes!" Everyone paused for a moment to process what Omi said before Jack spoke up.

"Yeah I didn't think you guys would be what with being so busy and all…" Jack drawled out nonchalantly.

"And what you mean by that you two headed rattler?" Clay asked clenching his fists raising them to his sides ready to fight, any moment now robots would appear from somewhere and they'd have to destroy them all before Jack would leave.

"Oh not _too_ much." He said adding a small evil laugh at the end.

"If you don't tell us what you're going on about right now we'll toss you out of here before you can call on any of those scrap-bots of yours." Kimiko said fiercely taking a fighting stance.

"Oh it's my robots you want… well why didn't you say so?" Jack grinned and pressed one of the many buttons on his wrist watch. A loud explosion went off right behind the monks. Turning around they saw the north wing of the temple being quickly consumed by flames.

"What do you think of my Dyno-bots? I think they're dynamite!" Jack immediately began cracking up over his joke.

"Why you-!"

"You better do something about that fire before its spreads cowboy." Jack said pointing before Clay could take a step towards him. "Oppse too late!" another button another loud explosion.

"Jack stop it!" Kimiko shouted whirling back around to face him.

"What's the matter little Xiaolin loser! Not finding me funny anymore?" he said his voice about as sinister as the grin on his face and set off the third set of bomb-bots.

"Give me that damn watch!" Rai lunged at Jack grabbing his arm trying to yank the watch off without touching any of the buttons not knowing which one did what.

"Get off get off!" Jack shouted trying to shove the Brazilian boy off of him but Rai didn't loosen his grip. "Jack-bots get them!" the bots scaled over the wall to stand between Jack and Rai and the others who were running in to help Rai. Clay steadied his feet and swung his fist at the nearest Jack-bot. Upon contact the robot exploded violently sending Clay crashing into the two. The pieces of Jack-bot moved around to reform back into a bot.

"I'm guessin Jack upgraded these since last time…" Clay said pulling himself off the others and helping Kimiko to her feet.

"Let's give this everything we've got boys." Kimiko said looking at the Jack-bots determination burning in her eyes.

---

The moment Jade heard the explosion she used the Jetbootsu to run over the back wall into the temple grounds. The other monks were all running towards the fire leaving her path clear. Jade swallowed hard and took a deep breath to keep her head steady. Jack said she didn't have to go anywhere near the fire, and for that she was grateful. Remembering the floor layout plan Jack had shown her she took the quickest route towards the Wu vault. Two bots followed her on either side, Jack had told them to go with her just incase, for some reason he had asked her to make sure she didn't get in any fights. Not having a reason to protest she had agreed and the bots came with her as backup. Reaching the vault she struck the bells which lowered the stairs. Walking down the stairs Jade couldn't help but feel like she had been there before, somewhere in the back of her mind was bugging her, trying to remember how she could have been there before. Reaching the draw she was looking for she opened it and looked down at the Wu. Not sure why she couldn't help but stare at it. She needed to grab it and go so Jack could get out of here with the monks none the wiser. But she felt slowed… as if something was trying to pull her away from it. Mentally chiding herself she grabbed the Wu, pocketed it and ran up the stairs to find Jack. The fire had spread immensely which wasn't too surprising since she had heard the last three explosions go off.

She reached near the front of the temple; unable to hide behind mostly anything due to the fact that it was on fire hindered her only slightly. She mainly only saw Jack trying to defend himself against Rai as the other bots occupied the other monks.

"You think you're so tough Spicer, well we'll see about that!" Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out what looked to be a small bird sculpture. "Shadow of Fear!" Jack's eyes widened in fright but he quickly lost sight of Raimundo as someone stepped in front of him.

"Jade no!"

-----------------------

Authors note: updated! Phew… sorry that took a bit all. Not to worry though I'm already working on the next chapter, so please… pretty please? R&R and I'll update asap! And this time I mean it XD see you all next time.


End file.
